youtube_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Timmins
Life Jake was born as the son of Sarah Timmins and Andrew Teasley on December 12th 1995. He grew up in a small poor town with his mother and his half-brother Jay Timmins. His father broke up with his mother after she told him, she was pregnant. After his birth, Sarah stopped working as a prostitute and was now a saleswoman in a sandwich shop. Therefore, the family didn't have a lot of money. Additionaly, Sarah was also a desperate drunk. However, Jake didn't notice a lot of it until he entered middle school. His four years older brother Jay, who was already 16 at that time started to fight a lot with his mother. Jay had realized how much his mother was drinking and wanted her to stop for their families sake. Everytime he saw her drunk, he would start yelling at her and then run away. The next day he would return and yell at her again, knowing that she aleady forgot the last time he did. However, on March 27th 2007, Sarah did something that was unforgiveable in Jay's eyes. She has gotten completely wasted in front of Jake's eyes. Jake was 11 at that time and now realized for the first time what has been happening the whole time. As always Jay started to yell at their mother and even punched her in the face. And when he stormed out the door, Jake had a feeling he would never see his brother again. In fact, Jay did return to the old little house he grew up in once again. Late at night, when Sarah had passed out, Jay got into Jake's room and told him, he would leave town to live with a friend of his and he wanted him to come along. But when he had punched their mother, he had scared Jake so that he didn't wanted to go with him. Jay tried to persuade him into leaving with him, but he wouldn't and so Jay left without Jake, only leaving a small piece of paper behind, where he had written his new adress and phone number on, so that Jake could reach him, if he wanted to. That was the last time the brothers heared from each other for five years. Tragedies The murder of Lexie McGuire The Death of Lexie's father Neal McGuire turned her life upside down. She wouldn't talk to anyone and slowly lost all her friends. The only people she keept in her life were Jake and Leo Damons, a guy she met at her fathers funeral. She started to fall for him and after about a month of time, she decided she loved him more than Jake. Therefor, on the day of their 3rd anniversery, she broke up with him. Before they went to a fancy restaurant, he gave her a white rose and a necklace. Inside, she broke up with him without telling him about Leo. They stormed outside and he took the rose and the necklace back. Furius they parted ways. That same night, Neal's death one month ago, so Lexie went so see his grave. Knowing her well enough, Jake gussed that that was what she was going to do, so he went to the graveyard as well. When he saw her sobbing in front of her fathers gravestone, he started running toward her, but before she noticed him, Leo came over and put an arm around her in comfort. Jake lost his mind and got a gun out of his car. Then he went lurking behind a bush near the graveyard's entrance. He waited till Lexie and Leo had passed him and then pointed the gun a Leo, telling him that Lexie belonged to him. In shock, Lexie threw her arms around him and asked why they just coudn't be friends. He took the gun from Leo and instead put it to Lexies temple and shot. Leo ran for his life and Jake took Lexie to an old abandoned house outside of town.